Signs Sonic Style
by Sonic Wind the Hedgehog
Summary: Thats right Signs is finally has its own Sonic Styled version! The REAL 5th chap up!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the rights to Signs, Or Sonic and co. This is'nt the story just the intro page.  
  
Sonic - 35  
  
Tails - 16-18  
  
Shadow - 8-10 ( hehehe )  
  
Amy - 4  
  
Cream - 32  
  
Egg man - 25  
  
Sonic is the main carecter (yea that is spelled wrong) Tails is Merril, Sonic's Son as well as Shadow and Amy Cream is the police officer and Egg- man is....well you'll find out. 


	2. The begeinningof horror

Sonic is awoken he looks around and gets out of bed he walks out of his room and picks up some socks. He's in the bathrom brushing his teeth while he hears screams comeing from Amy .sonic rushs into Amy and Shadow's rooms. They are'nt there.  
  
At Tails House (Apartment??) Tails hears the scream and flips out of bed makeing a tape go flying. Sonic and Tails run out. "Were are they?" Tails asks.  
  
"DAD UNCLE TAILS!" Shadow screams.  
  
"AMY!" Sonic screams as he runs .Sonic sees her Tails and Sonic run to her. In the corn field. "Amy..Amy were's Shadow?" Sonic asks. "Are you in my dream to?" Amy asks as Shadow yells his name again Sonic runs off to find him.  
  
Tails picks up Amy and follows him. "Shadow..whats happening?" Sonic asked. "Dogs were barking woke us up" Shadow said as he cotinued stareing.  
  
"Shadow...Are you hurt?" Sonic asks. "I think god did it" Shadow replied not paying any attention to what his dad had just said.  
  
"Did what?" Sonic asks as Shadow points towards the falttened corn field. Sonic walked out and saw the corn was not up strait it was flattened to the ground. His two dogs were barking running around.  
  
Bucks County Pensilvania.Forty five miles outside Philadelphia.  
  
"Look Cream I don't even care if it was him could you just have a word with him that'd be enough for me. See it was strange..finding the crops that way the kids were....confused by it and uh it would sure take the strangess away if I knew it was Linel and the wolfington brothers messing around so- at the movies?are you sure..uh alright then uh thanks for you'r patience cream yep..bye." Sonic hung up his cell phone and walked over to Shadow and Amy.  
  
"Hudiene peed I think he's sick" Shadow said as he looked at Sonic  
  
"Why don't you take him outside..Ill call Dr. Croferd " Shadow reached down then commented. "He does'nt treat animals!"  
  
"He'll know what to do" Sonic said as Shadow walked out. Sonic walked over grabed a paper towel and cleaned up Houdini's pee.  
  
He walked out ot the trash can when he saw Cream standing there. "Huh..it took you long enough to get over here cream I only called you two hours ago" Sonic said. "Old Ms. KindelMin twisted her ankle as she puts it: Diveing her life on a bunch of school kids rode down the sidewalk on skateboards she went down to thortan's store this morning nd started spittin on the new skateboards. SPITTIN! By the time I got there Ms.Kindelmen had sprayed the whole damn place! And she must of had a cold or something im telling you I wont eat for a week....So what happened to you'r crops?"  
  
To be continued!Ill update ASAP 


	3. The Corn Field The Dog And Da Cream!

Shadow was cooking Cow Intesants (Yea thats spelled wrong) with a Butcher fork/knife "Dad's going to burn these again" Shadow replied while stepping back from the grill trying to be careful as he sighed. He set the butcher knife/fork down and walked over to Amy and Houdini and crouched down.  
  
"Its contaminated" Amy said while she handed the glass to Shadow who took it. "You don't even know what that word means!"  
  
He said while takeing a sip. "Its not contaminated Its just tap water pour it into his bowl" "It tastes funny" Amy said. "It does not! Besides he licks his butt every day I don't think he will mind" Shadow said and Amy finally poured it into the dog's water bowl.  
  
She pushed it towards Houdini who growled at her and jumped up. Amy jumped back "Houdini? Amy don't run. What's wrong boy? Stop it Houdini!" Houdini jumped up and growled at Amy who gasped.  
  
Back at the corn field.  
  
"Look at where it's bent over Farther" Cream said "Its not broken" Sonic replied.  
  
"Now what kind of Machine can bend a stalk of corn over without breaking it?" Cream said.  
  
"It can't be by hand its to perfect." Sonic said replieing to Cream.  
  
"Does'nt sound like Linel Prichard and the Wolfington brothers. They can't take a piss without wetting the front of their pants! I don't think anyone else around here has had problems I was over at Big The Cat's farm yesterday afternoon he would have mentioned something" Cream said.  
  
"Why were you at Big's place?" Sonic replied.  
  
"There are some animals around the county 'been acting funny while some of them violent" Cream replied.  
  
"Why is there a virus?" Sonic said  
  
"I don't think so Farther more edgy there on alert its almost like they have like when they sence a predator around Peeing on themselves and everything" Cream replied.  
  
Sonic slowly got up.  
  
"Cream." Sonic said as he walked towards the edge of the circle.  
  
"Please stop calling me farther" he added.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cream asked her voice riseing.  
  
"I don't hear my children" Sonic said.  
  
They rushed through the corn field back to their house.  
  
Sonic noticed something and started walking Cream followed he started running towards Shadow who was on the ground next to there dog their dog was dead with a steak knife/fork in him.  
  
Shadow was crying and gasping for air.  
  
"He fell on me. He wanted to kill Amy" Shadow said chokeing on his words.  
  
Amy was grabing her legs sucking her thumb in her play pin.  
  
Shadow inhaled from his Asthma breather. (I have no idea what it really is)  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Sonic asked as he reached over and took ahold of shadows hand "No" shadow replied.  
  
They looked at the dog. "Im so sorry Shadow" Sonic said as he put his hand on shadow's shoulder Shadow took Sonic's hand off him and walked inside their house.  
  
Sonic walked over and picked Amy up.  
  
He was walking back to the house when Tails walked out. "Where were you?" Sonic asked.  
  
No reply Sonic walked inside as Amy said "Houdini's sick" "Tie Isabel up to the back of the shed please and make sure its very tight." Sonic said as he turned around and looked and Tails and walked in.  
  
Tails looked over at Houdini's body and put the dog food down and took Isabel to the back of the shed. As Cream took the dagger out of Houdini's neck.  
  
Im gonna try to do a lot everyday the next chapter is pretty funny! 


	4. The nonscence chapter

Sonic was awoken by Amy."Whats the matter?" Sonic asked looking at her confused.  
  
"There's a monster outside my room. Can I have a glass of water?" Amy asked showing not one bit of fear.  
  
"Whats wrong with the water next to you'r bed?" Sonic replied still not getting up from his bed.  
  
"It tastes old." Amy said while licking her lips.  
  
Sonic finally got up from his bed and walked with Amy into Shadow's room. Sonic put shadow back into his bed and pulled the covers over Shadow.  
  
Then walked over and sat down next to Amy on her bed. "What are you thinking about?" Sonic asked as he looked at Amy.  
  
"Why do you talk to mom when you'r by your'self ?"Amy asked.  
  
"It makes me feel better" Sonic replied.  
  
"Does she ever answer back?" Amy asked.  
  
Sonic shook his head and said "No.."  
  
"She never answers me either" Amy replied her eyes drooping.  
  
Sonic looked out the window and saw a big figure on Tail's House.  
  
Sonic stood up he walked downstairs. He wlaked over to Tails sleeping in a chair and startled Tails.  
  
"What?" Tails said startled.  
  
"Linel Pritcherd and the wolfington brothers are back!"  
  
Sonic almost yelled while saying this. "Its time for an Ass whooping!"Tails said jumping on one foot while trying to get his other shoe on.  
  
"This is not in intelligent way to approach this" Sonic said while Tails opened the door and looked out closed it again.  
  
"Knuckles is a friend of mine and this is his son!" Sonic quickly added.  
  
"We'll we wil be doing him a favor! Alright listen.We both go outside move around the house opposite directions we act crazy insane things make them crap in their pants force them around till we meet up on the other side" Tails said.  
  
"Explain act crazy?" Sonic replied confused.  
  
"You know curse and stuff!" Tails said about ready to run outside.  
  
"Want me to curse?" Sonic said annoyed.  
  
"You don't mean it it's just for show! What?" Tails said getting annoyed to.  
  
"Well it wont be convinceing it dose'nt sound right!It dose'nt sound natural when I curse!" Sonic said showing a bit of fear.  
  
"Well then make noises and stuff" Tails said  
  
"Explain noises?" Sonic said really confused.  
  
"Look are you gonna do this or not?" Tails said very annoyed.  
  
"No im not!" Sonic said.  
  
"Alright you want them stealing something in the house next time?" Tails said as a bright light flashed on some chairs outside.  
  
"On the count of three" Tails said.  
  
"One..two..THREE" Tails yelled as they raced out of the house Sonic going left Tails going right.  
  
"AAHHH IM INSANE WITH ANGER!" Sonic yelled as he ran around the house towards the bright light.  
  
"WERE GONNA BEAT YOU'R ASS BITCH!" Tails yelled while running around the house towards the bright light which knocked over a trash can. "WE'RE GONNA TEAR YOU'R HEAD OFF!"Tails added quickly  
  
. "IM LOSEING MY MIND!" Sonic yelled as he saw a figure standing right up and disseaper. "ITS TIME FOR AN ASS WHOOPING!" he added.  
  
They met each other at the door. "I cursed" Sonic said.  
  
"I heard" Tails replied.  
  
Something ran up the roof as Tails steped Back and looked onto the roof. "How did he get up?" Tails said Tails returned to Sonic and said. "Are you sure this is Linel Pritchard?" He said when they heard the swing set clatter they saw something run into the cornfield to.  
  
Sorry guys I did'nt have much time the next chapter will be short to. 


	5. The conversation, The water, The humor

Cream was at Sonic's house the next day.  
  
"You like that?" Cream asked as Shadow held her walkie talkie. Shadow nodded his head. "You got an old baby monitor around?" Cream added.  
  
"Amy had an old baby moniter" Shadow pointed out. "You can use Amy's old baby monitor as a walkie talkie!" Cream said smileing. "You can?" Shadow asked. "Yea....it only works one way but it will do fine That is until someone gives you an old walkie talkie from the station!" Cream said smileing at shadow again.  
  
Dexters Laboratory was on in the background.  
  
Sonic got up and walked into the liveing room. "Hey Amy Turn that down until Officer Cream leaves" Sonic said. Amy got over and turned the T.V. down.  
  
"You'r to old to still be doing this!" Sonic said pointing to all the glasses on the T.V. "You take a glass of water and you finish it. Whats wrong with this one?" Sonic added.  
  
"It had dust in it" Amy said while still looking at the tv.  
  
"This one?" Sonic pointed to another class. "A Hair" Amy said.  
  
"This one?" Sonic said while he picked up a glass.  
  
"Shadow's been sipping and it has Emebas in it" Amy said.  
  
"So how are ya Tails?" Cream said as she looked up at Tails. "Fine" Tails said nodding his head.  
  
"How's work at the gas station?" Cream said. "Stimulateing" Tails said smileing.  
  
"I never got a chance to tell you but I thought you movein in here with you'r farther after.....it was a nice thing to do" Cream replied. "Well I don't think I'm helping much." Tails said. "You are" Cream said nodding her head.  
  
Sonic was walking back into the dineing room and saw three glasses of water he stop and picked them up. He noticed four more glasses on the other table. He set the glasses down and walked back into the dineing room.  
  
"Sorry" Sonic said as he sat down. "Ok so far I have: It was very dark."Cream said looking up at them. Sonic and Tails nodded. "Yes it was" Sonic said. "You cant describe him at all?" Cream said halfway dissapointed. "Don't you think thats kinda odd?" Cream added. "A little" Sonic said. "I don't know wether to look for a giant or a midget!" Cream said. "Well he definantly was not a midget" Sonic replied. "Ok..So he was tall" Cream said. "Well I would..uh..say so yes" Sonic replied. "Probably" Tails chimed in.  
  
"Over six feet?" Cream asked. "It was very dark.." Tails said. "Yes it was" Sonic added. "How certain are you that this was a male?" Cream asked confused. "Oh..Oh Oh I don't know any girls that could run that fast" Tails said creeped out.  
  
"I don't know Tails. I've seen some of those women on the olympics They can run like the wind!" Cream said. "This guy got on our roof like in a second!" Tails replied. "O-Our roof is ten feet high!" Tails added. "They have womens high-jumping in the olympics They got these Scandanavien women who can jump clean over me!" Cream said.  
  
"Cream I know you'r makeing a point here But I just don't know what it is!" Sonic replied. "An out-of-town woman stoped by the diner yesterday afternoon and started yelling and cussing becuase they did'nt have her favorite Cigarets at the vending machine and she scared a couple of the costmers no one has seen her since!" Cream said. "And my point is we don't know anything about the person you saw and we should just keep all possibilites avalible" Cream added.  
  
Amy walked up and patted Sonic's shoulder. "Dad where's the remote?" Amy asked. "I dunno baby why don't you check in the sofa cushions." Sonic said as Amy walked off.  
  
"Excludeing the possibilty that a female scandanavien olympion was running around outside our house last night what else might be a possibility?" Tails said. "Im not done asking questions!" Cream said. "And I don't appreceate sarcasim!" Cream said annoyed. "Do you two have anyone who might have a grudge agasint you or something? Maybe uh-uh a church member wh-who might not have liked the fact that you left the church?" Cream added. "No I don't think so" Sonic replied.  
  
"Ok I was out of line with the female scandanavien olymipion thing" Tails said. "Its just Im pretty strong, Im pretty fast, I was running as fast as I could and this guy he-he was just toying with us!" Tails added.  
  
Amy appeared out of no where and said. "Theres only food under the sofa" "Baby why don't you just change the channel on the Televesion?" Sonic replied. "I did" Amy replied. "And?" Sonic asked. "The same show is on every station" Amy replied. Cream looked at Tails who looked at Sonic who looked at both of them. "Every station?" Sonic asked.  
  
Woo! Im alive from the grave. My worst fear! My sister is on the loose producing Sonadows RUNN RUUNNNN ITS TO NASTY TO BEAR AAAAHHHHH! 


	6. The visit to town

"Amy..turn up the volume" Sonic said as Amy turned it up.  
  
Some old man was talking on the Tv. Then it showed people in Bangalore India. Then one of the signs in the field crops appeared on the Tv. Shadow breathed into his Asthma Inhaler. "Extra Trestreals" Shadow said.  
  
"What in gods name is going on?" Cream asked looking at the tv. Sonic and Cream walked outside. "I did some research after I saw you'r crops two or three guys can make the size of one in you'r corn field over night."Cream said as they stepped out onto the ground. "Really." Sonic replied amazed. "Well thats how these things have been done in the past." Cream said. "But there's so many now. How could so many people be in on it?uh..I cant think strait im going to go back to the station and have a cup of edgers coffe and try to think clear and after that I'll..I might make some calls. But I tell you something what I said in there it still goes you'r family has been through a lot and the last thing these children need to do is worry about some crazy things happening in the world take them into town and get their minds and you'r mind on every day things Good medicine" Cream added. "Thats good advice" Sonic replied. "And you take care of you'rself....Sonic" Cream said as she smiled and got in her car. She left.  
  
"The footage you'r watching was taped yesterday afternoon a thirty-four year old local camera man named Knuckles in Bangalor the southren city of inda. It's the eightteenth reported crop sign found in that country in the last 72 hours." A man on the tv said.  
  
Shadow Amy Tails and Sonic were in their van going into town. "Uncle Tails will you turn on the Radio?" Shadow said while swatting Amy's hand away. The woman on the radio said: They are signs intended to be seen from the sky" Sonic turned the radio off. "No radio either" Sonic said as he quickly looked back at them. "Just for a while" Sonic added. Shadow sighed. They pulled into a parking lot and got out.  
  
"Book Money?" Shadow asked Sonic hopefully. "Sure" Sonic said. "Just get one" Sonic added as Shadow and Amy walked off. Tails walked off the other way. "Be back for Pizza in fifteen" Sonic yelled in Tails direction. Tails gave Sonic the thumbs up Sign and continued walking.  
  
As soon as Shadow and Amy got into the store they heard a man saying: Its just a bunch of crock " "There trying to sell sodas, Its plain and simple Been watching these reports since morning. I have seen twelve soda commericals so far - 12!" He added. "Do you have a book on extraterrestrials?" Shadow asked. "Now don't tell me you belive in this horse manure." The guy said. "As a matter of fact I think we have one Came by mistake in a shipment - decided to keep it for the city people Last row, third book on the left, honey." The woman behind the guy said.  
  
Sonic was at the store for prescriptions when a man on the radio said:"Why is no one saying the obvious These are just copycats Someone somewhere does the first one " The vocie was drowened out by a lady asking Sonic, "It was asthma medicine right Farther?" "Yes..for Shadow Hedgehog" Sonic said. "And its not Farther anymore" Sonic added. The vocie on the radio spoke again. "In less than an hour a couple hundred people get the same brillanet idea, and here we are on the verge of mass hysteria" The lady turned off the Radio. "Can I ask you a favor farther?" The lady said. "I need to clear my conscience. Will you listen to me?" She added. "Tracey...I am not a reverend anymore. I haven't been for six months. You know this." Sonic said. "All this stuff on TV - two girls came in talking about the end of the world - im just a little scared" She said her Vocie Breaking up. "Please I need to clear my conscience" She added.  
  
Yay R&R for more! And thank you for not repleing to my evil sisters story..I owe you all um..*counts on fingers* 10,000 dollars! *throws big piles of money* .....now im bwoke...oh well 


End file.
